ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Goblins (Type of Creatures)
Goblins are mischievous entities that often manifest as short ugly humanoids. Like poltergeists, Goblins tend to enjoy causing havoc. They appear in The Real Ghostbusters. Samhain's Goblin Minions Main article: Two Goblin Minions Two goblins were minions of Samhain who liberated him twice: Once from his stone prison and once from the Containment Unit. Another pair of goblins were used by Egon to connect search lights so Samhain could be weakened and trapped. Many new goblins were shown in his return. Drool the Dog-Faced Goblin Main article: Drool Kestrel's Goblins In Lewiston, the demoness Kestrel was often accompanied by Goblins.Kestrel (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "If I Were a Witch Man" (1989) (DVD ts. 01:34-01:39). Time Life Entertainment. Kestrel says: "Come, Goblins. Let's give these rubbernecks a real show!" She and her Goblin minions were imprisoned in a crystal ball by Eli Spengler, released, and then re-imprisoned by his descendant Egon Spengler. Some of her Goblin minions were captured in traps. While free, they displayed the strength to rip a bumper off a bus, disable tires without use of equipment, and operate a construction vehicle. Trivia *Peter Venkman calls Slimer a "bad goblin" in Extreme Ghostbusters episode Back in the Saddle, Part 1 after the spud took a big bite out of Egon's birthday cake. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters Issue #14, the two Goblins Egon used to set up spotlights in "When Halloween Was Forever" make a non-canon cameo in the upper left part of the board. *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, the ghosts are visually based on Samhain's Midnight Army in "When Halloween Was Forever". *On page 22 of Annual 2018, in panel 2, the ghost snagged is one of the blue goblins that chased the Junior Ghostbusters in "Halloween II 1/2". *On page 30 of Annual 2018, once again, the ghosts are based on Samhain's Midnight Army from "When Halloween Was Forever". *On page 31 of Annual 2018, in panel 1 are the two 'Zone Dweebies' goblins in their car from "When Halloween Was Forever" *On page 35 of Annual 2018, in panel 2, is a ghost from the end of "When Halloween Was Forever" when they look for Samhain in the Containment Unit, it is the last ghost but originally pink. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"When Halloween Was Forever" **Samhain's Minions *"Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin" **Drool *"Egon on the Rampage" **Mentioned by Sandy Van SandersSandy Van Sanders (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon on the Rampage" (1987) (DVD ts. 2:25-2:32). Time Life Entertainment. Sandy says: "Since their emergence on the scene, the Ghostbusters have allegedly been keeping New York sage from everything from truculent Trolls to garrulous Goblins." *"Halloween II 1/2" **Samhain's Minions *"If I Were a Witch Man" **As Kestrel's minions *"Til Death Do Us Part" **Samhain's Minions in a recolored cameo *"Deja Boo" **Samhain's Minions appear in flashback References Gallery Collages Goblinh01.png Goblinh06.png GoblinsinWhenHalloweenWasForeverepisodeCollage2.png SamhainwithGoblinsinWhenHalloweenWasForeverepisodeCollage.png SamhainwithGoblinsinWhenHalloweenWasForeverepisodeCollage2.png SamhainwithGoblinsinWhenHalloweenWasForeverepisodeCollage3.png SamhainwithGoblinsinWhenHalloweenWasForeverepisodeCollage5.png SamhainandJRGBsinHalloweenII12episodeCollage.png InsideSamhainsFortressinHalloweenII12episodeCollage.png SamhainvsSlimerinHalloweenII12episodeCollage.png Primary Canon Goblinh02.png| Goblinh03.png| Goblinh04.png| Goblinh05.png| Goblinh07.png| Goblinh2h01.png|As seen in "Halloween II 1/2" Goblinh2h04.png|As seen in "Halloween II 1/2" Goblinh2h11.jpg|As seen in "Halloween II 1/2" Goblinh2h12.jpg|As seen in "Halloween II 1/2" Goblinh2h02.png|As seen in "Halloween II 1/2" Goblinh2h03.png|As seen in "Halloween II 1/2" Goblinh2h05.png|As seen in "Halloween II 1/2" Goblinh2h06.png|As seen in "Halloween II 1/2" Goblinh2h07.png|As seen in "Halloween II 1/2" Goblinh2h14.jpg|As seen in "Halloween II 1/2" Goblinh2h08.png|As seen in "Halloween II 1/2" Goblinh2h09.png|As seen in "Halloween II 1/2" Goblinsh2h10.jpg|As seen in "Halloween II 1/2" Goblinh2h13.jpg|As seen in "Halloween II 1/2" KestrelGoblin2.jpg KestrelGoblin3.jpg|Caught on Slimer's Camera KestrelGoblin4.jpg|Caught in Proton Stream KestrelGoblin5.jpg|Caught in Trap vortex KestrelGoblin6.jpg|Trapped KestrelGoblin7.jpg|Pulled into crystal ball Secondary Canon GoblinsIDW14.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #14 MidnightArmyIDWAnnual2018-1.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 MidnightArmyIDWAnnual2018-2.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 MidnightArmyIDWAnnual2018-3.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 Category:Ghosts Category:Types of Creatures Category:RGB Characters Category:Legends